My Heart Never Changes
by Zenaa
Summary: Redone!Plus note added-- Long time ago he left, now he's back. Her life has changed to his surprise. What happens if he wants her back? Or what if something completely different threatens all of their lives. Does she trust him again?


Disclaimer: I do not own this addicting game Those bastards at Blizzard do P

Disclaimer: I do not own this addicting game Those bastards at Blizzard do P!! I own the characters (they're my wow toons) )

Ok so I don't know if anyone recognizes my name or not but I've been writing on here a lot. I wrote a bunch of Summerland stuff. Well, the show went off air, and yeah….so now my new hobby has been the oh so addictive World of Warcraft game. Well, I started writing some stuff and I kind of liked how it came out and decided to post. I threw this up hoping for some feedback before I keep going but I got none. ( So I'm going to post another chapter in the next day or two and I need someone to tell me how this looks so far!! D

_"When I come back I'll be all yours" she couldn't forget his kiss. _

_"When I come back we'll be together" his soft touch and hug._

_"I'm sorry Xenaa, but I don't want to hurt you if something happens, I can't stay with you" how his words hurt more then any weapon._

_"We'll stay friends…friends…"_

She shook her head to clear out her mind. The early morning winter winds were chilling her spine and the people that walked around were wrapped in coats, cloaks, and long thick robes. She was in her usual Arch Magistrate attire, a long red robe tight to her body, black designs on the front and down the sides, short fingerless gloves and a small collar around her neck with her reddish hair spread over it.

"Morning Milady" she bowed smiling at the merchant.

"Morning how are you today" Xenaa bowed again. "Doing fine thank you and yourself"

The people kept walking and she suddenly felt like an outsider, not like the Arch Mage instead just an outsider that seemed to fit in only because of her title and not because of her personality.

"Hello you" the voice of the Paladin Nizrael echoed behind her. She turned quickly only to spin straight into his arms. "Hey" she cooed back a slight smile crossing her lips.

"How are you? Feel better? You seemed sick last night" he moved her away gently resting his hands on her arms.

"I'm fine" Xenaa smiled kissing him on the lips. He kissed her back wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close.

"So where to today" the mage shrugged pretending to think. "Wherever you wish" she cooed back poking his nose and giggling as he picked her up and spun her around.

"How about food, get some breakfast…and some hot chocolate, it's getting colder" the mage nodded. "Sounds good, let's go" taking her hand, the Paladin led her down the streets a few more greeting her. Just as they approached the small café, a familiar voice echoed.

"Ho! Randasan! You're home!" Xenaa froze. _Why is he here!_

"Xe, Are you ok?" Nizrael's soft voice cooed as he leaned in to kiss her cheek quickly. The mage nodded trying desperately to snap out of it but her eyes remained locked ahead.

"Y-you didn't tell me…your…brother was uh…coming home" Xenaa stuttered out.

"Didn't think it'd matter, he's been on leave for at least 5 months now" the mage nodded. "Just wondering" he stopped moving ahead of her and lifting her chin.

"Xe, please tell me you're over the whole mess" she turned to face him averting her eyes from the Paladin and the people that greeted him.

"Of course, I'm with you now" he smiled cupping her face and kissing her. Xenaa smiled through the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Good, let's get food" Randasan was standing right at the door, she didn't want to see him.

"Yeah, come on" Xenaa took his hand and tried desperately to not look when they walked by but it was short lived. Her eyes shot to the Paladin. He hadn't changed, long brown hair, deep emerald eyes, nice body, and his armor, the armor of the Blood Knights fit him more then perfectly.

"It's been a long time! Come on let me treat you to a drink" one of them shouted.

"Let's go get some food, then some drinks at the Tavern like old times" another laughed as he stood shaking hands with everyone and hugging a few girls and patting the men on the back.

When she walked by and looked at him, he turned and glanced at her. Their eyes locked and there seemed to be a quick connection, as if everything came back for both of them. Xenaa quickly turned her eyes away half because Nizrael would notice and half because she was afraid she'd start crying in front of him._ For months I've been doing nothing but, he needs to know what he did to me._

"Xenaa" she heard him yell but she ignored it, talking to him now would be near impossible; she needed time to let it settle in.

"Go say hi if you want" Nizrael smiled. The mage shook her head. "It's fine, let's get lunch."

About an hour later, they had finished eating. "I need to go, I have work to do Niz, I'm sorry" she pouted kissing his nose then lips. He smiled wrapping his arms around her. "Alright, I'll be back at the barracks, can I come see you later" she nodded hugging him. Kissing him again quickly the mage turned and left, heading for the Spire.

_What do I do now_? She sighed to herself closing her eyes and taking a seat on the couch. There was work in her room but she needed a break, had to do something to get her mind off of Randasan.

"Reading, good" Xenaa smiled picking up a book and flipping to where she had left off. The words seemed to flip off of the page and spin in circles and even after a few pages she didn't remember a single word.

_Pointless._ Just as she threw the book down, the door opened and Randasan walked in. He closed the door but froze upon seeing her.

"Arch Magistrate" he smiled bowing.

"Evening Legionnaire" the mage mumbled out forcing a small smile. The Paladin held out his hand to help her stand, and when she gave him her hand he kissed it respectfully then bowed. "Hey" he whispered. "Hey" Xenaa whispered back.

"How have you been Xenaa" he smiled still holding her hand gently.

"Alright, glad you're alright" the mage cooed softly blushing. There was a silence, it seemed like hours but couldn't have been more then a few seconds.

"I missed you" he chocked out. Xenaa pulled her hand away and backed up as if afraid of what he'd say or do next.

"Xenaa, I'm sorry…" he started but she turned around and held her hand up.  
"Don't…please…just don't" Xenaa sighed biting her lip to hold back tears.

"I didn't want to ever have this happen, I don't want to lose my best friend, I still care about you" the mage let out a soft breath facing the ground.

"I lost my best friend a long time ago Randasan, but what I lost with you was so much more. You're never going to understand…what you did. Right now, we won't talk about it; so good day Legionnaire, good to see you back alive and well, and have a wonderful day" the mage bowed respectfully then turned to walk away. Before she left he grabbed her hand and pulled her to him wrapping her up in his arms. Xenaa struggled a bit at first but then relaxed letting a few tears come.

"Xe, I told you I'd be back for you right" she nodded looking up at him.

"Well I'm here now…I'm not leaving again…not leaving you even if I have to go" Xenaa chocked a bit.

_That's what he said last time_.

"I don't believe you…I can't Randasan" his hand gently ran across her cheek and through her hair. She shook her head trying to tell him to stop but the words wouldn't come out.

"I missed you so much, I didn't go a day without regretting it…" the mage took in a breath.

"I'm with Nizrael now, me and you, it's in the past Randasan, let it go" she sighed.

"No, I'm not going to give up, I'm going to find a way even if I have to fight my own brother to get you back Xe, you're my everything and I don't know how I even survived knowing I'd come back and this would be the response I'd get from you instead of the hugs and kisses I was hoping for" he smiled at her seeing her smile as well.

"I'm sorry…" she turned and walked up the stairs leaving him at the bottom.

Hours had passed and night set in, she had been working in the office and restricted access to anyone that wished to come to her. When she finally finished, the mage threw the papers to the ground and stood then made her way down the stairs.

_I need to see him, now, or I'm going to go crazy_. The mage slid through the night with her cloak and walked over to Randasan's window. When she was about to turn and walk away almost changing her mind it opened and he stood smiling at her, "Hey Xe" she took his stretched hand and climbed in closing the window behind her.

"What are you doing here" Randasan smiled wrapping her up in his arms to keep her warm.

"Needed to uh…talk…to you" the mage chocked out bowing her head.

"Well, hello, what did you need to talk about" the Paladin chuckled hugging her closer a little surprised she hadn't pulled away yet.

"When you said that you'll be all mine when you come back…did you mean that" he smiled wrapping his hands around the back of her neck.

"Of course Xe, I just didn't want to hurt you" the mage nodded.

"I missed you…more then you can imagine" he nodded softly moving towards her their faces millimeters apart.

"I think I can imagine Xe, I'm pretty sure I can" before the mage responded his lips pressed to hers and she froze instantly.

_What's going on, I can't think straight. Nizrael, I'm with Nizrael. I need to stop this, why haven't I stopped, why can't I move._

When he slowly pulled away, Xenaa's mouth opened as their eyes locked once more, her heart beating faster then she's ever heard it beat.

_I've never felt that with Nizrael, his kiss never felt as good as Randasan's._

"I'm sorry…" he started noticing she hadn't said anything.

"Shh…" the mage cooed putting a finger to his lips and smiling softly then leaning in and kissing him again.

_This is wrong, stop, now! Xenaa what are you doing!_

The mage pulled away licking her lips slowly then looking up at him, "What just happened" she chocked out.

"I…don't know Xe, but I'm glad it did" the whispers from the Paladin seemed so pointless, everything he said went through her ears and she didn't hear anything.

_I missed him, my god I missed him. But I can't trust him again, not anymore._

"I am too I think…I need to go…" just as the mage turned to leave through the window Randasan's hand grabbed hers.

"Xenaa stay with me" she shook her head.

"I'm sorry" bowing she waved a hand over her body and in a flash of white light vanished.


End file.
